


Meeting Nasty

by dumbass-of-darkness (Websterhorse)



Category: Hanoi Rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Websterhorse/pseuds/dumbass-of-darkness
Summary: Meeting Nasty Suicide in a bar
Relationships: Nasty Suicide/reader
Kudos: 1





	Meeting Nasty

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my Tumblr (@major-tom-is-a-fucking-junkie) ages ago

Sitting at the bar, Nasty asks for another drink, determined to get drunk by the end of the evening. It's no secret that he loves to party, but sometimes it gets a bit boring. Let's just say he really hopes today something exciting will happen.

You don't like partying that much, and don't do it a lot, but your friend asked you to come to a party for once, and you agreed. So here you are, sitting at the bar, ditched by your friend for some man. You order another drink before noticing a really cute guy sitting at the same bar. He looks awfully familiar, but you can't put your finger on it. He looks over at you and you make brief eye contact before turning away. 

As Nasty makes eye contact with the mysterious person at the bar, he feels his heart flutter a bit. He surely thinks you're attractive. When you turn your gaze away, Nasty is kind of disappointed to be honest.

You decide to go away from the bar to look around for a bit or even go home. You look back at the spot where you saw the man sitting only minutes ago to find it empty so you turn around and start walking more towards the centre of the room. Not really looking where you are going, you bump into something, or someone to be more precise. You look up to the person's face and notice it's the same man you saw at the bar. "Oh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."  
He smiles at you "don't be sorry, neither was I." He knows this is a lie. He knew damn well where he was going, he just hoped that bumping into you might start a conversation, and it seems like his plan is working. "So, what is a person this beautiful doing at a party all alone?"  
"I don't know, what are you doing here?" This is totally not the answer he expected, but he likes it.  
He tries to come back with a witty response, but after thinking for a while you speak again. "You still have a voice or what?"  
"Euhm yes, of course." He sounds nervous, really nervous.  
You smile at that, loving the idea of being the reason a guy is nervous.  
"You still didn't answer my question." The man's voice breaking your train of thought.  
"I came here with a friend, but she ditched me for some guy. You?"  
"I'm out with my band, but I'm pretty sure all of them are in bed with some girl already."  
"Sounds like we're in the same boat then. You want something to drink?"  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"  
"Nah, I asked first, so just say yes or no"  
"Yes, I suppose"  
"Okay, great"  
"I didn't get your name"  
"I haven't told you yet"  
"So what is it?"  
"Y/n"  
"Pretty name"  
"I don't get your name or what?"  
Nasty likes the way you talk to him. He truly thinks you're great and he barely even knows you yet.  
"Nasty Suicide"  
"Your parents hate you or what?" He laughs at that. He has gotten some weird reactions to this name, but this was a first.  
"I hope not. It's a stage name"  
"Oh okay, so what do you want to drink?"  
After you both get your drinks, you talk again. You being totally oblivious of the way Nasty is looking at you.  
You talk for minutes, that turn into an hour, that turn into 2 hours and after 3 hours of talking you decide to go home.  
"Wait, y/n, can I have your number?"  
"Of course!" You give him your number before saying goodbye and leaving. Nasty watches you walk away with the biggest smile on his face. He won't be able to get you out of his mind for a while.


End file.
